Princess Maker 2
Languages Available In: Japanese, English (Incomplete) =Production= Production History Produced in 1993 by Gainax... Mechanical Information Runs on the following platforms: MS-DOS, Windows, Sega Saturn, PC-Engine, GP32... English version available as abandonware. Requires DosBox. =Game= Interface Plot Like in Princess Maker 1, the story begins with a demon army attacking the kingdom, led by Lucifon the Prince of Darkness. A wandering Swordsman (You) sneaks into the camp one night and defeats Lucifon in hand-to-hand combat. He and his armies retreat. The grateful King invites you to stay and grants you an annual salary of 500 gold pieces. Then, one night, the Swordsman hears a voice and goes out to see a girl floating in an orb of light. He is then spoken to by the girl's patron deity who asks him to raise her. Characters *Swordsman (You) *Olive *Cube Palace Folk * Palace Guard * Royal Knight *General *Prime Minister * Archbishop * Royal Concubine * Queen * King * Court Jester *Young Officer Teachers * Barcleo * Carl Fox * Comstock * Filkins *General Kruger * Leftor * Sister Lee * Tobi Job Bosses * Balbon *Baran *Baron Tellmark *Cube * Bongor *Deginzi *Dimitri *Hoss *Ko *Radania *Sam *Sara * Sister Lee *Toscal Rivals * Wendy Lachesis * Anita Cassandra * Marthia Shareweare * Patricia Hearn Bandits * Venezaro * BloodRose Valdesta * Hurricane Castio Supernaturals *Patron Gods *The War God *Lucifon *Domovoi *Fay *Paimon *Valkria *P.D. Karl *Bird of Paradise * Dragons *Fairies *Ket Shi *Mermaid *Skeleton Knight *Spirit of the Spring *Spirit of the Venus Jewels *Tree Elf *Unicorn *Fortune Teller Classes *Dance *Fencing *Fighting *Magic *Painting *Poetry *Protocol *Science *Strategy *Theology Jobs Olive can work 15 jobs total. However, she only starts with 6 jobs. There are more jobs available as she gets older. Age 10 *Housework *Church *Daycare *Farming *Inn *Restaurant Age 11 *Lumberjack *Salon Age 12 *Masonry *Hunter Age 13 *Graveyard Age 14 *Tutor *Bar Age 15 *Sleazy Bar Age 16 *Cabaret Items Clothes *Plain Dress * Summer Dress * Winter Dress *Cotton Dress *Silk Dress * Leather Dress * Spikey Dress * Demon Dress * Dragon Tights * Siren Robe *Un-Dress Equipment * Leather Armor *Chain Mail *Plate Mail *Mithril Armor *Silk Armor Weapons *Club * Copper Sword * Dagger *Longsword *2H Sword *Mithril Sword * Katana *Royal Sword *Valkria Sword *War God Sword Consumables *Cake *Seafood *Meat Other Items *Ancient Milk *Buxomize Pill *Black Scale *Cat's Eye *Demon Pendant *Fairy Nectar * Ice Shard *Max Gain *Mermaid's Tear *Paradise Egg *Perfect Flour *Perfume *Power Ring *Silver Pelt *Unicorn Flute *Venus Jewels *Royal Harp *Spirit Ring Locations *Harvest Festival In Town * Armory * Church * Hospital * Pawn Shop * Restaurant * Tailor Adventuring * Eastern Forest *Southern Lakes *Northern Glaciers *Western Desert Vacation * Beach * Mountains Endings It is possible to get both a career ending and a marriage ending. General Endings * Ruling Queen * Prime Minister * Arch Bishop * Cabinet Minister * Scholar * Nun * Judge * Researcher * Lady-In-Waiting Social Endings * King's Concubine * Queen by Marriage * Countess * Millionaire's Wife * Merchant's Wife * Farmer's Wife * Mistress * Divorcee Fighter Endings * Hero Warrior * General * Officer of Royal Guard * Fighting Instructor * Knight * Soldier * Bounty Hunter * Mercenary Magic Endings * Hero Magician * Court Magician * Magic Instructor * Sorceress * Magician Girl * Fortune Teller * Street Magician * Street Performer Art Endings * Court Jester * Writer * Artist Dancer Ending (PM2) *Dancer Housework Endings * Maid * Housewife Full/Part Time Work Endings *Nursemaid *Innkeeper *Farmer *Church Attendant *Chef *Lumberjack *Mason *Hunter *Grave Keeper *Tutor *Bartender *Bar Wench *Cabaret Dancer Dark Endings * Bondage Queen * Crime Boss * Bandit *Refined Harlot * Con Artist * Harlot * Princess of Darkness Marriage Endings * Generic *Cube * Dragon *Lucifon *Prince * You Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:Game Overviews